Turner D. Century
Turner D. Century is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics universe. He is an enemy of the following superheroes and antiheroes: Spider-Woman, Spider-Man, Dominic Fortune, Deadpool and the Punisher. History Turner D. Century's true identity is Clifford F. Michaels who was the son of a millionaire's chauffeur. His father's employer was Morgan MacNeil Hardy who was responsible for rebuilding San Francisco after the 1906 earthquake. Morgan was disturbed by the degeneration of manners in the subsequent decades and retreated with Clifford after his father had past away. Morgan took Clifford and raised him as a surrogate son and taught him to idealize the earlier times. Turner D. Century would appear in San Francisco, preaching about the virtues of the good old days. He believed the only way to restore the old values was to raze the new ones. Turner would burn down anything or anyone in sight that he viewed immoral. This led to direct conflict with Spider Woman where Turner managed to escape and vanished for some time. Turner would later reappear in New York where he created a time horn that would unleash ultra-sonic soundwaves that would attack the nervous system of all those under the age of 65. This led to a confrontation with Spider Man and the aging Dominic Fortune. Turner allegedly killed Spider Man from a blast with his time horn and then he unleashed his time horn on innocent people on the streets. Dominic Fortune intervened and started to fight with Turner until he suddenly collapsed. Turner was about to blast more people with his time horn until he was stopped by Spider Man. Apparently, the time horn was strong enough to cause unconsciousness but not kill. Turner's time horn was destroyed and he was apprehended by the police. Turner D. Century and a group of other criminals are later killed by the assassin Scourge of the Underworld at the Bar with No Name. Arnim Zola created numerous proto-husks from DNA samples of deceased heroes and villains including Turner D. Century whom he called his Corpse Corps. These resurrected husks would secure riches to fund his genetic experiments but come into conflict with Deadpool after Animus (Marvel) steals some files from him. The merc with a mouth shoots Turner in the left knee causing him to ignite the Porcupine (Marvel) on fire with his umbrella flamethrower. Deadpool would use Turner as a human shield when Thornn fires his explosive thorns and Mr. Umbrella Man is killed upon impact. Deadpool destroys most of the proto-husks and defeats Arnim Zola. Currently the Hood has resurrected some of the victims killed by the Scourge of the Underworld including Turner D. Century. The Hood has augmented the abilities of some of these resurrected criminals which makes them much more dangerous and violent. The Hood told his new army that the Scourge was secretly the Punisher and he has ordered them to eliminate Frank Castle. The spell that brought them back to life only lasts thirty days and only the Hood can extend their lives. What became of Michaels is unknown as he wasn't shown again during the Dead End story arc. Gallery 685962-anim015.jpg|Turner D. Century using his Flying Bicycle Built for Two 878580-turnerdcentury.jpg 720698-tc3.jpg|Turner D. Century using a flame-throwing umbrella 720697-tc2.jpg 691798-tc14.jpg|Turner D. Century fights Dominic Fortune 691797-tc13.jpg|Turner D. Century kicked by Dominic Fortune 691796-tc12.jpg|Turner D. Century and his "Horn of Time" 691794-tc10.jpg|Turner D. Century lands a punch on Dominic Fortune 691788-tc4.jpg|Turner D. Century hits Dominic Fortune with his umbrella 691787-tc3.jpg|Turner D. Century gets punched by Dominic Fortune 3387178-punisher00601.jpg|Turner D. Century with other supervillains Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Deadpool Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Sophisticated Category:Misogynists Category:Fanatics Category:Xenophobes Category:Terrorists